


Same Old, Same Old

by jeweniper



Series: HQ Brofest Flash Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash Tier, Gen, HQ Brofest, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: When you grow up together, some things just become second nature.





	Same Old, Same Old

“Don't forget to eat...” Kuroo trails off as the door creaks open. Kenma's chest rises and falls, two-toned hair shifting slightly against the burgundy carpet and the soft black fabric over his curled knee. He tip toes over, battle music murmuring from the system near his friend where he lays by the bed. Avoiding the power button, he taps the DS Lite closed, and pulls the duvet until there is enough fabric to drop it over Kenma entirely, blocking out the whisper of his resting breaths. He leaves the door parted. The smell of lunch can always wake him.

 


End file.
